


A crown is merely a hat that lets the rain in

by Ava626



Series: The crown series [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava626/pseuds/Ava626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love? Love? Well, it's something, though it is not certain exactly what.</p><p>Small prequel to 'Heavy is the head that wears the crown'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A crown is merely a hat that lets the rain in

He was sitting on his chair, completely at ease yet still with a perfect posture. She had been observing him for the past hour, in between the demanding calls of other customers that wanted their drinks refilled and their plates brought.

But it wasn’t untill she saw him laugh, a real laugh that roared through the room and showed his perfectly white teeth, that she knew she was lost. Lost to him. She had to have him; her mind turned to the singular task of getting him, making him hers and her his’. She knew not how to achieve that exactly, what would be the best way to reach that goal, but she knew it was the only thing she could do. A One only came once in a lifetime.

The next night he came again, and he sat at one of her tables again, and she knew this was her chance. This was that one defining moment in her life she sometimes heard old folks talk about. Quickly she went into the backroom and fixed her hair and make up, pulling her dress down a bit so her cleavage would be shown to its best advantage.

She had no real experience with this sort of thing, with getting a man, but she knew cleavage was always a good thing. It had earned her a lot more more tips in the past than her more demure colleagues. And when she brought him his beer, she knew her instincts had pushed her in the right direction, as he pulled out the chair next to him and bade her to sit down.

“ **Your boss won’t mind** ” he said, and she knew he was right; he could do what he wanted and no one would complain or object.

They talked, talked all night about everything and nothing. And he listened, he actually listened when she said something, unlike other patrons that only wanted to tell her their story, not interested in her opinions or visions. At the end of the night he had whispered into her ear:

“ **We’re having a private party tomorrow night, you should come**.”

With that he got up, whispering something in his guard’s ear and pointing at her, and he walked out.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

She had taken the day off, wanting all the time in the world to get ready for the party, ready for _him_. She spent the morning lying in a perfumed bath in the hotsprings that she really couldn’t afford, just like she could not afford the hairdresser and new dress that followed. She should send the money back to her father and brothers, helping them to pay their monthly bills, but this was too important. This was bigger than rent, this was true love.

When she was finally done, she was already half an hour late, so she rushed through the long hallways. Upon her arrival, she was immediately recognized by the guard from last night, and a servant opened the doors for her, letting her into his world.

“ **There you are, I have been waiting for you**.” He said with a languid smile, and he put his hand on her lower back to lead her around the several chambers the appartment consisted of.

The feelings of warmth his hand elicited, like all her nerves were on fire in a very pleasant way, prevented her from really noticing her surroundings at first. His calming voice lulled her into a deep sense of belonging, and she just knew she would one day live here, with him and their children.

Only when he stopped and sat her down on one of the luscious sofas that stood in what seemed to be his study, did she come back to earth again. There were several other people in the room, couples just like her and him.  Sitting close together, whispering in eachother’s ear and softly laughing. Coupled with the soft glow of the hundrerds of candles in the room, it made for an enchanting environment.

“ **Are you hungry?** ” he asked, and somehow his voice prevented her from doing anything else than nodding to make it clear she could indeed use something to eat.

After a short wave of his hand, one of the servants stepped out of the shadows that lingered in the corner of the room, and not much later a silver plate filled with all kinds of small bites was brought to them, put on a small, intricately carved table.

With a smirk she knew not how to interprete, but guessed was meant kindly, he took one of the small bites, dried ham with some sot of a vegetable, she still remembers vividly, and fed it to her. The way he ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip made her feel fluid, and she had never been so aware of how she chewed and swallowed.

He observed her, she noticed. Duing their conversations, he observed every movement she made and took in every word she said. It made her feel safe, secure, and most of all, cherished. And that was all she had wanted ever since she was a little girl: a man to love her, to want her, and most of all: to be all hers.

“ **Would you like to have dinner tomorrow? Just the two of us.** ” His eyes sparkled when he asked, and he said those words in such a way that it felt like he was proposing marriage.

Happily she nodded, and after he had asked her what she wanted to eat, and at what time she should be here, he escorted her to the grand doors, sending a guard with her to see her home safely.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The food had been divine, the wine intoxicating and now she found herself sitting on a bench in the sitting room. She did not know why he invited her to sit on this particular bench instead of on one of the sofas, but it wasn’t a question that occupied her thoughts for long. Rather, the only thing she could think of was if he would come to sit next to her.

And when he returned with another cup of wine for her, he did, one leg on each side of the bench.

“ **I find you most attractive** ” he said as he slid closer to her, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. Ever closer he came, untill he softly pressed his lips on hers.

She froze for a moment, and then pulled him even cloer, deepening their kiss and running her hands through his hair. With a smile he brusquely got up and also lifted her up, carrying her to his bedchamber.

Once there, he placed her on the bed and immediately lied on top of her, kissing her passionately and running his hands up and down the sides of her body. Somewhere deep inside of her she knew this was wrong, she knew she should wait with this untill they were married. But it was only a matter of time untill they did, if she felt so strongly about him, how could he feel otherwise?

So with heavy breath and soft moans she let him take of her dress, and then her slip. And with even more laboured breathing she saw him take his clothes off, and then she could finally feel how it felt to be pressed to him, skin on skin.

“ **Have you ever done this before?** ”He asked, and she bit her lip. She didn’t want him to stop on account that never had, but she did want him to make it good for her.

So she slowly shook her head. Instead of the anticipated pulling back, he smiled as if he was very satisfied hearing this, and then nuzzled into her neck. “ **I’ll be carefull** ”

And he was. He knew how the play her body so well, how to wind her up tightly, only to let go just before she found release. He knew where to touch, and when, and how hard, as if they were just made for eachother. As if they were two halves of a whole. How else could he know her body so well, even better than she did?

And when he had finally given her what she craved, what she needed, his tongue between her legs and his name coming out of her in breathy moans, she knew this was the moment. He lied between her legs, leabing on her elbows while looking at her face. This was the moment they would truly come together and be One.

“ **Are you sure?** ” he asked, and when she nodded and kissed him, he slowly began to push, in and out, a little further everytime. It did not hurt, not really. Once, there was a short, sharp pain as if someone stuck her with a needle, but it disappeared almost immediately. After that, all she could feel was him. The bulk of his mass on top of her, that hard, rigid part of him inside of her and the sweet nothings he whispered into her ear. It all brought her to a higher level, a state of being she had never experienced before, and she felt it building inside of her. That pressure that couldn’t be brought on by anything else, building further and further untill it felt like a dam burst and she did not think, hear or see anything for a moment.

It must have been equally great for him, for he also started to groan, deeper and louder, untill he nearly yelled out and collapsed on top of her.

“ **Was it good for you?** ” he asked when he had rolled off her and had taken her in his arms, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

“ **I’ll be forever yours** ” She whispered back, and together they fell into an undisturbed sleep.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning his presence had been replaced by a square, flat box lying on the side of the bed next to her. From the velvet wrapped around it, she knew what it was, and with great anticipation she opened it. To her great satisfaction her guess had been right, as in the box lay a heavy gold necklace, set with different sizes of rubies. She got out of the bed and put it on in front of the mirror. It ran from the top of her neck all the way down between her breasts. She giggled, he must really have like her cleavage.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Over the following months, she received many more of those boxes, all filled with, what it seemed like to her, priceless jewelry. But what she never got, and was desperately waiting for, was a smaller box. A box for jewelry that said so much more than just affection.

It started to bother her a bit, wondering about her place in his life. She had met his friends and family at several parties; they had had many a great night together. And she knew the feelings she had for him could not just be one-sided, it was just impossible to feel such things without him also feeling them.

So one morning, when they enjoyed a breakfast in bed, she sat up a bit, leaning on her elbows. “ **Will we marry?** ”

He nearly choked on his tea, and then looked at her with worried eyes. “ **We won’t. You’ve known that from the beginning. But I will find you a suitable husband.** ”

She did not want to burden him with her feelings, she does not want to hear more rejection. So instead of letting the tears that are ready to flow out, she smiled. “ **I know** ”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

When breakfast was finished and he had gone to work, she ran back to her chambers, chambers he had gifted her so she could be close to her and doesn’t have to work anymore. She fell down on the bed and burst out into loud sobs, vocalizing all the pain she was feeling.

For hours she cried, unable to stop, and only when the night falls was she capable of getting up and taking a bath, washing away the salt on her cheeks. She had to do something, she could not just let him get away. Unlike he said, she had had no idea they had no future. She did not just want any husband, she wanted him!

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They did not see eachother for the next couple of days, he had to go to his cousin to arrange something. She had never asked what exactly, as she never did with regards to his work, and he was never very forthcoming about it. But his absence gave her the opportunity to make a plan.

It might seem dishonest what she was about to do, but she knew it was for the best. Neither of them could be happy without the other, she just knew it, and this would give him an excuse to marry her ayway.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He was sitting in his study, looking so stern behind the dark oakenwood of his desk. When she entered, he looked up and gave her a small smile, waving at a chair to indicate where she should sit. She had been happy to receive his note for her to come see him tonight. Ever since he had gone to his cousin a couple of months ago she had not seen him as often as she had before. Besides that, she had something to tell him.

“ **Our time together must come to an end, I’m sorry** ” he said, and she could only look at him with great confusion. Their time together? She had only just arrived, why would she have to leave again?

“ **I am to be married soon, so we can not see eachother anymore. I hope—** “ his voice cracked a bit, and she nearly started to cry just seeing how much difficulty he was having. “ **I hope you will be discrete about what has happened between us** ”

It took her a few moments to regain her senses, and then it all became clear. Somehow he was being forced to marry someone he did not want, and he saw no other way than to tell her they could not see eachother anymore. But she could give him reason to abandone those plans instead of her. She could give him the one excuse he needed to to go ahead with the marriage.

“ **Thorin, I’m pregnant** ”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Back in her chambers  she sat down, trembling heavily. He had not reacted the way she had expected him to. A little hesitation would have been normal, but his anger took her by surprise. He had shattered her dreams when he told her he would not be marrying her now, instead chosing that other woman.

But it did not matter. She would leave for a while, and come back when the woman was also here. It would give her the opportunity to make him see how much better she was, how much better they would fit together.

And if the marriage had to go through, well, she did not need a crown, she only needed him.


End file.
